international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 33
|withdraw = | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |null = |winner = |pre = 32 |nex = 34 }} International Music Featival 33, often referred to as IMF #33, is the 33rd edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Barcelona, Spain after the victory of Sara Serena with her song "Asylum". Location Barcelona (/bɑːrsəˈloʊnə/, Catalan: bəɾsəˈlonə, Spanish: barθeˈlona) is the capital city of the autonomous community of Catalonia in Spain and Spain's second most populated city, with a population of 1.6 million within its administrative limits. Its urban area extends beyond the administrative city limits with a population of around 4.7 million people, being the seventh-most populous urban area in the European Union after Paris, London, Madrid, the Ruhr area, Berlin and Milan. It is the largest metropolis on the Mediterranean Sea, located on the coast between the mouths of the rivers Llobregat and Besòs, and bounded to the west by the Serra de Collserola mountain range, the tallest peak of which is 512 metres (1,680 ft) high. Founded as a Roman city, in the Middle Ages Barcelona became the capital of the County of Barcelona. After merging with the Kingdom of Aragon, Barcelona continued to be an important city in the Crown of Aragon as an economical and administrative center of this Crown and the capital of the Principality of Catalonia. Besieged several times during its history, Barcelona has a rich cultural heritage and is today an important cultural center and a major tourist destination. Particularly renowned are the architectural works of Antoni Gaudí and Lluís Domènech i Montaner, which have been designated UNESCO World Heritage Sites. The headquarters of the Union for the Mediterranean is located in Barcelona. The city is known for hosting the 1992 Summer Olympics as well as world-class conferences and expositions and also many international sport tournaments. Barcelona is one of the world's leading tourist, economic, trade fair and cultural centers, and its influence in commerce, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. It is a major cultural and economic center in southwestern Europe, 24th in the world (before Zürich, after Frankfurt) and a financial center. In 2008 it was the fourth most economically powerful city by GDP in the European Union and 35th in the world with GDP amounting to €177 billion. In 2012 Barcelona had a GDP of $170 billion; it is leading Spain in both employment rate and GDP per capita change. In 2009 the city was ranked Europe's third and one of the world's most successful as a city brand. In the same year the city was ranked Europe's fourth best city for business and fastest improving European city, with growth improved by 17% per year, but it has since been in a full recession with declines in both employment and GDP per capita, with some recent signs of the beginning of an economic recovery. Since 2011 Barcelona is a leading smart city in Europe. Barcelona is a transport hub with the Port of Barcelona being one of Europe's principal seaports and busiest European passenger port, an international airport, Barcelona–El Prat Airport, which handles above 35 million passengers per year, an extensive motorway network and a high-speed rail line with a link to France and the rest of Europe. Venue The Palau dels Esports de Barcelona (Barcelona Sports Palace) is a multi-purpose indoor arena in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain. It is on Lleida Street on the slopes of Montjuïc, a hill to the south east of the city centre. The arena is able to host competitions of any indoor sport. In 2000 it was adapted to better accommodate theatre and musical shows and given a new name: Barcelona Teatre Musical. The seating capacity was reduced from 8,000 to 3,500, but comfort and the acoustic quality were enhanced. Format Semi-final allocation draw The six posts - as always - have been determined in order to avoid the so-called "voting blocks". The fourty-one countries were drawn on six pots into the two semi-finals. Both semi-finals consist of 22 participants. Running order draw Logo and theme Partcipating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} 55 countries have confirmed their participation. Only the Faroe Islands will not compete in this edition, while Algeria, Denmark, Estonia, Liechtenstein, Morocco, Netherlands, Slovenia and Switzerland will all return to the contest. Returning artists Confirmed participants Quarter-final Semi-final 1 Belgium, Germany and the United Kingdom will also vote in the first semi-final. Algeria asked the IBU council to be put in Semi-final 1 for internal reasons. Semi-final 2 Ireland asked the IBU council to be put in Semi-final 2 for internal reasons. Finalists Voting grids Quarter-final : Semi-final 1 12 points Semi-final 2 12 points Final 12 points Other awards Web Award The web award was introduced for people who follow the contest but can not join as a delegation member. Each user can vote once for as many songs as they'd want to. The results were revealed before the voting procedure. IMF Awards IMF Second Chance Contest The fifth OGAI Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Incidents - Amel Bent was at first announced to take part in the national selection with her song "Regarde-nous". However, the song already represented Morocco and was therefor replaced. - Marco Mengoni was first announced to represent Italy with "Ti ho voluto bene veramente". However, RAI later changed the entry to "Noi Siamo Infinito" by Alessio Bernabei. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the International Music Festival Countries that are active members of the International Broadcasting Union (IBU), are also eligible to participate in the International Music Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. TBD countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active IMF members International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA External links * Forum